Shut Up, and Sleep With Me
by A.D. Williams
Summary: A new song has become all the rage at Wammy's, but Mello is refusing to conform. Or so he says...featuring Matt, Near and L. And no, this isn't a songfic, just a fic about a song!


Okay, before you read this, no, it's not a yaoi story, lol! Not that I have a problem with any of those, but that's just not what this is. Nor is it really a songfic. It mentions song lyrics, but the story isn't about the characters lives fitting to the lyrics themselves. And in case you're wondering, the name of the song is indeed "Shut Up and Sleep with Me" by Sin With Sebastian…damn YouTube… ^_^

Anywho, if you think you can handle it (for obvious reasons), go listen to the song. It's been stuck in my head for over a month now, so I decided that maybe writing a story with it would help bring some closure so I can move on. Enjoy!

* * *

It was absolutely the most horrid thing anyone could walk around singing and yet, somehow, it had become Mello's favorite song.

Mello awoke on that morning like he would any morning. He yawned. He stretched. He scratched his private parts (NOT sticking his hand in his pants!) and then he climbed out of bed…all to hear something strange. Was that…techno music coming from Matt's room? The funny thing was that Matt's room was down the hall from his at the orphanage, and rarely ever did he hear anything from the boy. He was a quiet one, never spoke much, but was Mello's best friend.

Being such a close partner, Mello knew that Matt didn't listen to much music. Especially nothing techno! Had someone snuck in his room and put on the song? For as Mello listened, the song faded, then started back up again. It was on repeat. It sounded like one of those conditions behind a stupid murder movie or something. You know, if you suddenly hear a certain song come on the radio or if it keeps repeating, it means that the murderer is close to you. Total bull. But Mello was concerned…and curious. So, he dressed and went to investigate.

Most of the kids at the orphanage were already up. The blonde was always a late riser, especially on the weekends. Generally, it made him late for classes, but considering he was a top student, he rarely ever received any marks on his work.

When he reached Matt's room, he paused. Putting his ear to the door, he tried to listen to any noises that would indicate the boy was in the room. All that could be heard was the constant bass. Not bothering to knock, he turned the knob and entered. Matt always did the same thing to him. A slightly annoying, but habitual thing about their friendship.

The sight that greeted Mello inside will forever be burned in his memory.

There Matt stood, with a game in his hands and in nothing but a pair of boxers and a white tank-top…dancing to the song.

"Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, why you don't sleep with me! Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, uh-huh, and sleep with me!" he sang, his back to Mello.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mello shouted.

Matt whipped around, a horrified expression on his face to match Mello's.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?!" Mello yelled over the music and pointing an accusing finger at the stereo system.

Matt walked over to it and turned it down but not off. "It's me listening and dancing to music. Is that a problem?"

Mello blinked. "Hey, that's all fine and groovy but…Matt, this song sounds like it was made specially for the gayest club in the world. I mean, you are hetero…aren't you?" He asked that last part tentatively. He might've just been stepping on a land mine here.

Matt just shrugged. "Does it matter? I like this song."

The blonde stared at him. "Where the hell did you get it from?"

"Near," Matt replied, turning the music up some more.

Near. Was Near…?

Just then, the room door opened again and for the briefest of moments, they saw Near actually standing before he shut the door and basically slid down to the carpet. "Oh, I see you're both enjoying the song now," he said by way of a greeting to them.

"No, I'm not enjoying _this_!" Mello snapped, his voice full of disgust.

"Don't worry, in time you will. Everyone eventually does." Near said calmly, pulling some action figures out of his pocket and beginning to play with them.

"Yeah, well I'm not everyone!" Mello said before huffing out of the room.

His mind raced for places to go to where he'd no longer hear the terrible techno tune. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Ah, the cafeteria! It was on the complete other side from the dorm rooms. Happily, he headed there for a bite to eat and some relaxation.

He got his tray and sat down. Nothing beat eggs, sausage, toast and…wait, what the heck was that?

It was a low murmur, but he could hear it…

"…Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, why don't you sleep with me? Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, uh-huh, and sleep with me?"

Oh no. Please no! And it got worse! He started hearing more than just the chorus!

"…I love your body, not so much, I like your mind. In fact you're boring, pretend of being of my kind. You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know. When will you shut up and when will you go?"

…WTF?!!

Mello quickly dropped the rest of his breakfast on his tray and got up, running out of the room. How the hell could everyone like that song?!

_Okay, be reasonable, Mello. It's just the teenagers singing the song. So if you go somewhere where the little kids are, you shouldn't hear it anymore. _

There was an area designated to the younger children, something like daycare where they could play inside. Mello slipped through the door, relishing in the babble of kids coloring and playing.

"Mello! I haven't seen you since…well, since you were their age!" A woman exclaimed, gesturing to her students.

"Yes, it has been quite some time, Ms. Kathrin," Mello said politely.

"Well, what brings you here? Usually I see you hanging out with Matt…another one who's not been kind enough to come visit me. Only that third boy in your group, Near, ever comes back here."

Mello narrowed his eyes at the mention of their names. "I'm kind of taking a break from them at the moment," Mello said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. I see. Well, alright then. I hope everything works itself out." Then she walked away. Humming to herself…no way…

No. A woman of her age would never sing such a song! The woman was about forty! I mean, she wouldn't…would she?

Mello examined her lips closer. A very interesting class that they'd been taught was lip reading. And as he watched her bustle around her desk, singing, he jumped up from his seat. Damnit, she _was _singing that song!! Now how the hell did _she _know it?!!

Wrenching open the door, he ran out into the hall. Stopping for a moment, he wildly looked around for another place to hide from the insidious music. Then it hit him: L. L never listened to music. And the man just so happened to be paying the orphanage a visit.

Breaking out into a panicked sprint, he dashed along until he came to the appropriate room. Almost on habit, he opened the door without knocking, but this was his mentor, not a class friend. He deserved more respect. Politely, he knocked a few times, drumming his fingers against his leg.

A moment later, a soft shuffling sound could be heard and then the door opened. "Mello. I was thinking it was Watari with breakfast, but it's always nice when my students come and visit me. Come in."

L wasn't very big on hospitality, but Mello was of course a top of the line pupil. He'd earned the right to know L so personally.

"L, you gotta help me! Everyone's gone crazy! They keep singing the same song no matter where I go!"

"Is that so?" L said, sitting (crouching) down in a chair. "So because a song has become very popular, you consider them crazy?"

Mello faltered. "Well…not really crazy so much. It's just that…the song isn't something that people would normally sing. It's not the newest Miley Cyrus song or Backstreet Boys hit—"

"Backstreet Boys have been disbanded for over seven years," L said. How the hell would he know?

"Well, you know what I mean. It's not your usual, run of the mill, top forty hit. So it just gets me as to how everyone is singing it!"

"Is it a bad song?" L asked. Just at that moment, the door gave a soft tap before opening. Watari came in, pushing a large cart with several dishes under silver food lids.

"No, I guess not," Mello answered, watching as the old man passed out slices of cake and filled cups of tea for them. "I mean, it's totally on _that side _of the fence, if you get what I mean, but I suppose that in itself isn't a reason to hate it."

"So what exactly is your issue with it then?" L sipped on his tea, then took a large chomp out of a cookie.

"Well, it's…it's…" And just then, it dawned on Mello that he really didn't have much reason to hate the song. Sure, it was awkward to walk around and hear people say "Shut up and sleep with me!" but it was basically voicing the human nature in everyone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mello. Please excuse me for a moment; I have to make a phone call to Light about something that just occurred to me. He and I have sorted out the confusion of that Kira case and now he's working alongside with me."

L dialed the number, then waited as it rang. No…it didn't ring. Light had a call tone. And it was—

"Shut up, and sleep with me, come on, why don't you sleep with me," L whispered along as it could be heard being played through the phone. Mello's face fell, and he turned his head away. Only to see Watari singing it too! Eww!!!

Without properly excusing himself, he tore out of there. Blindly he ran in a random direction. The contagiousness of that song was worse than the swine flu epidemic!

Rounding a corner, he came across another hallway. The same hallway with his room. Instead of heading to it, he bypassed it to Matt's. Bursting open the door, he walked straight up to Near, who was still sitting on the floor. Roughly, he pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, damnit! I don't know what kind of voo-doo or spell, or whatever it is you've done to everyone here, but it's working! Fine, I give up! I'll admit it! The song's addicting! There, happy? I'll listen to "Shut up and sleep with me" or whatever it is that it's called! Satisfied?!"

Near quietly pried his fingers from his shirt before kneeling back on the floor again. "I don't want you to listen to it because you feel you have to; I want you to listen to it because you want to. And that's if you want to listen to it at all. I really could care less if you did or didn't."

Mello blinked in shock. Well then. Whatever. Sitting down at Matt's desk, he joined them in singing the song that had spread like a virus to everyone at Wammy's.

* * *

The song is kinda old, but I suppose it can be one of those songs that suddenly everyone finds themselves singing, xD! I let my mom listen to it on a whim and she said that you'd have to be careful of that, to make sure you don't find yourself saying it in public! Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please drop a review!


End file.
